


trading in who i've been for shiny celebrity skin

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Wyld/Jaewon Centric [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: <3, :'), Everybody Dies, Gen, I hate tags, Whee, formatting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: broken
Series: LiT - Wyld/Jaewon Centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	trading in who i've been for shiny celebrity skin

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> I'll post a quality fic later. This was just to test formatting.

Frik.

Frik.

Jaewon has never felt so... Empty.

He felt like a cup tipped over.

Every last drop poured out.

But he still was supposed to give.

They expected him to give while they just took.

_Why?_

_Why?_

They took it all.

His innocence, his purity, his life, his joy, his happiness.

Jaewon wasn't happy anymore.

He was

b

R

ø

k

ę

ñ

alone.

afraid.

unable to cope.

he didn't know what more they wanted. or even if he could give.

what did they wish for him to force himself to do? he couldn't do it.

his head hurt. his body hurt. his bruises hurt. his guilt was suffocating

and so what if he didn't? what if he decided to let go? he could be free

he reached for the bottle, struggled with the cap. capsules were there

and he took one. then another. then more. it wouldn't stop hurting.

The pain

was

n

u

m 

b

i

n

g.

but it didn't hurt anymore. the puddle of thoughts pooled up.

it was. beautiful? pretty? Jaewon's concept of beauty was so tainted.

though maybe he'd be free now. it was so truly beautiful now. he had. traded himself. 

for the ceo. for the scandals. for everyone but himself. Ahn Jaewon was dead. he'd died

a long time ago. now Wyld had no more strength to keep going.

I'm so

sorry I

wasn't 

enough.

-

It was Minsoo who found the struggling body of Jaewon.

but

it

was

too

late?

Wyld and Jaewon were

already

d

ë

a

d.

**Author's Note:**

> tip me over  
> spill me out  
> and even though  
> you took everything  
> i'll feel like  
> i'm the one who  
> wasn't enough.
> 
> ~Rey


End file.
